


Pampering Their Princess

by SquaryQ



Series: RinReiGisa C@ck [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Australia, Genderbending, Holidays, Menstruation, Multi, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When starting their two week vacation to visit their partner,  Matsuoka Rin, Ryugazaki Reina is stuck unable to partake in any of the activities to start with. Upon realising why she didn't want to join in for the last two nights, Rin and Nagisa pledge to pamper Reina until she's able to join in again.</p><p>Note: I genderbent Rei for my first attempt at an OT3 oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pampering Their Princess

Salty sea breeze wafts through the room, brushing through the blue girl's hair while she rests alone at a booth in an ice cream parlour. She was still tired from the flight, but knew that jet lag wasn't the main cause of her discomfort and fatigue.

Two men approach the sleepy girl, the shorter one with golden blonde hair and magenta eyes bounces toward the girl, he's dressed in a white tank top and shorts - a tourist not accustomed to the heat. The second is considerably taller than the first and is dressed in clothing more suited to the season, a short sleeve t-shirt and jeans. Most tourists would be on the beaches, tanning, but for those more familiar with Australia and it's weather, tend to be aware that next month is a better one to tan on the beaches.  
The blond sits before the girl and the redhead in jeans sits beside him. The pair watch the girl and wait for her to stir. The redhead places a sundae in front of the girl but she is yet to rise from her dazed state.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Rei-chaaaan! Hello? Earth to Rei-chan?" Nagisa's voice echoes through the blue haired girl's head before she dares look up from where she rested her head.

Reina had been trusted to save a secluded booth in the ice cream parlour for her boyfriends but failed miserably. Granted she saved them a booth, but the general thrill of their trip to the ice cream shop had worn away on Ryugazaki Reina, or as she was better known by those two, Ryugazaki Rei-chan. The poor girl had drifted off to sleep resting her head in her arms at the table. She was past caring about the state she must look like, her stomach was killing her.

"What's up with you today?" Rin asks, brows raised, "Are you ill? "  
"I'm not ill, " Reina protests, opening her heavy eyelids. She had opted into sleeping on the couch the night before so her boyfriends could spend time alone together without her putting a dampener on things, she probably should have gone home but after such a long time planning every detail of their weekend away from swimming, work and studies, Reina opted to let her boyfriends have their way. Within reason. 

"Here, we ordered you your favourite! " Hazuki Nagisa smiles sweetly at Reina, holding a spoon of Neopolitan sundae to the girl in glasses. Reina pushes up her glasses and graciously accepts the affection from Nagisa, letting the tri flavoured ice cream to dance upon her tongue. The taste alone is painfully satisfying, but the consequences of indulging herself in such creamy pleasures would be far more painful; her insides already displeased at the addition of cold food to her system. 

She smiles while her insides ache and plunges her spoon into Rin's death by chocolate sundae and feeds him. Rin, in turn feeds Nagisa the strawberry shortcake ice cream before taking a selfie with his partners. Matsuoka Rin's physicality, and his relationship with Nagisa and Reina made him rather popular on social media. The up and coming Olympic Swimmer was well on his way to stardom, and he was determined to share it with both Nagisa and Reina.

The trio chatter about what they had enjoyed doing the most over the last few hours, each having a different point of view on what was more enjoyable. Nagisa and Reina were on holiday after all! Two weeks of sun, sea and sandy beaches with each of their partners. No exclusion. Rin had been training hard over the past few months and decided to arrange this holiday so he could see, and be with, Reina and Nagisa, as a pair and as individuals. Though, at this point - the first day they decided to go out, after being in Australia for two days, Rin had only spent the nights with Nagisa. Reina slept on the sofa with a hot water bottle, not disturbing her boyfriends' peace.

Rin watches intently as they eat their creamy sundaes, Reina seemed hesitant to shovel food into her system. The cogs begin to whirl in the redhead's brain and he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, realising how uncomfortable all of this walking around to tourist destinations would be if his suspicions about Reina were correct. Which they were.

"Nagisa, after this, let's go back to the apartment. I think Reina needs to be pampered."

"P-p-p-pampered!" the blue haired girl stammers, mortified that Rin had cracked what was wrong with her.

"Yes, pampered. We'll wait on you hand and foot because you are our girlfriend. "

"Rin-chan's right, Rei-chan! We'll be your slaves until you're feeling well enough to join us and stop camping out on Rin's couch!" Nagisa declares, having caught on very quickly.

The blue haired girl smiles sweetly at her boyfriends, suddenly a lot happier, she finds herself believing that the reason she feels so much better is due to the inevitable attention thst she is due to receive, especially from two of the most clingy guys she had the pleasure of knowing.

The trio finish their sundaes and Rin pays at the counter. They head back to his apartment, opting out of visiting Rin's homestay parents for the day. Rin would apologise when they returned to the flat and Nagisa had started running Reina a bath. Though neither of Ryugazaki Reina's boyfriends were yet to utter a word to one another, with four sisters between them, they knew exactly how to make a girl feel better.

"You don't have to make a fuss over me!" Reina protests as Rin declares he's going to call Lori to let her know thst the three teenagers would have to push back their visit by a few days.

"Tough luck. Now, sit on the couch, I'm going to put on a DVD. Let's watch Howl's Moving Castle, sound like a plan?"

Reina pouts, aware that she's lost. There's no way she can resist her cute blonde boyfriend OR her favourite movie if alk time, let alone both! She admits defeat and let's Nagisa pop the film in Rin's DVD player as Nagisa plays with her hair.


End file.
